Survive the Night
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: Nothing is every normal at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Especially for the night guards. Jeremy, is only doing this to pay for himself, and Mike, the former night guard that helps him along the way. They don't get along too well but if you have anyone that's close to a friend, they may save your life.
1. The Usual

**So, this is probably not going to last too long. I've been working on other stories and this one is kind of a means for me to relax about the other stories I'm doing. So enjoy!**

"Mikemikemikemike! Where are you?!" Jeremy constantly scrolled through the cameras, he held he monitor in his hands so tightly that it would probably crack under pressure. "Mike?!" He jumped and yelped as a face was standing in front of the prize corner camera with an unamused stare. "Christ... Kid listen, I can hear you blabbering your mouth so shut up, alright?" The older man growled and rolled his eyes. "Just keep an eye out for any of the goons that try to get me while I'm out here."

Mike Schmidt simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to the camera and cursed. "Holy-!" The man saw a present in the corner, the lid was lifted up slightly and swaying to the soft music as it began to end and the lid was slowly lifting up. In the shadow he could make out two white glowing pupils illuminate the white face with red accents and purple streaks going down from its eyes.

Mike threw himself over the counter, grabbing the music box and began to rewind it quickly and held his breath as the music reset and began going again.

He poked his head up over the counter to see the Puppet had gone back down into its box. He was hyperventilating into his mic and tried to take deep breaths.

Jeremy just stared at the screen. "Mike? You okay?" The young man was met was a flurry of swears and winced at the elders tone.

"Does it look like I'm freaking fine?! I was almost dead meat!" He shouted then quickly covered his mouth, remembering the other animatronics were walking around. "Crud..."

Jeremy just listened to Mike curse as he ran through the building. The younger man scrolled through the cameras, watching the positions of the animatronics. Especially of Chica and Bonnie; the two would wander close to the office then after a while back off and watch him from the hall.

Mike was running towards the security guard office, pointing his flashlight to the sides in case one of those beasts decided to get him. What he didn't see was the patch of golden fur in front of him, glinting with the red taint of blood.

The man yelped in surprise as he stumbled forward and ran into a wall of fluff. He froze, awaiting his death, when it didn't come he glanced up and figured- he was going to die so why not glaring his certain demise in the eyes. "Well?What are you waiting for?!" -

He was shouting at thin air and blinked, looking around and picked up the flashlight. Mike huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Coward..." He muttered before he began his sprinting down the hall as- somewhere else in the building, a cup clattered nosily on the ground.

Jeremy was still seated at his desk with a grimace on his face. He reached for his mug on the counter but his fingers barely brushed the handle yet knocked it on the ground. He recoiled and winced, drawing his hand away from the counter slowly and gazed down at the shattered mug and what was left of the cold coffee.

He stared at the coffee for a while, not really having a reason.

Clang...clang... BANG.

"Crud!" A voice from the air vent echoed into the office, making the young man swipe a Freddy Fazbear mask over his head and turned towards the vent.

Instead of one of the animatronics crawling out to get at him. The former night guard, Mike pulled himself through the vent and huffed, looking up at the younger.

Jeremy was breathing heavily through the mask, not because it was hard to get air circulating but because of anxiety build up only to have his... Friend-companion be there instead of a crazed robot.

He threw the mask off and panted, holding his head and leaned over the desk.

The older guard glanced over at him and made his way over. "Hey kid, you alright?" Just as Jeremy was about to respond and shrug it off, the elder cried out in pain.

"What the-" Mike backed away as pain erupted his foot and turned his gaze down to the coffee spilt, shattered mug on the ground. His arrogance quickly cancelled out his concern for Jeremy as he swore at him. "Always a mess up, aren't you?"

Mike watched as the boy flinched back at his harsh words before leaning over in his chair and continued to search the cameras.

He looked away and grabbed a first aid kit hanging behind him and opened it with haste. Taking off his shoe and sock, he crossed his bleeding foot over his leg to get a better look at it.

Jeremy glanced back just in time to see him pull out the long shard of broken mug, causing the wound to open and bleed more, and the other guard to mutter under his breath. He felt light headed and turned away, shaking his head. 'I wonder how he deals with kids' He thought to himself and continued to do just his job as Mike wrapped his foot with gauze and padding.

"If you get light stomached over just a piece of porcelain, you'd probably want to quit, I've seen some messed up things before." He heard the older man grumble to him. Jeremy didn't respond, he simply kept quiet until a few moments later, he jumped as the alarm went off to signal 6am. He gave a yawn and sighed, standing up. It had been a relatively quiet night near the last two hours surprisingly.

Jeremy glanced back as he was about to go out the back door, and saw Mike still sitting in his chair, asleep with his security hat tipped over his eyes. His foot sprawled out on a small desk.

He have a slight smile before walking out into the still quiet morning that was just about to have light stretch into the sky.

He would probably deal with the same stuff that happened every night next time... Unfortunately...


	2. Phone Guy?

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow if I don't post it later today. Well. Enjoy and be sure to leave reviews and all that fun stuff!**

It was supposed that after working here once, that he would've gotten over the constant of animatronics trying to kill him.

But just as he would make sure one wouldn't get through the vent, another one would be at his throat. It didn't help that the guard he was working with did absolutely nothing, only cursed and insulted him.

Jeremy glanced at the older man and rolled his eyes -he was of course, asleep. He gave a soft sigh and fiddled with the monitor in the hands, scrolling through the cameras as usual.

Nothing interesting happened over the next two hours, the animatronics would creep up to the cameras with soulless black eyes with pins of white light that were only pupils.

Jeremy stared at the monitor as it went static and came back later only to show that Chica, the chicken was gone. He scrolled more to the kitchen. Static covered the screen with the words.

"Audio Only"

Clattering could be heard... Typical of Chica. Always messing around in the kitchen. Checking the cameras, Jeremy saw nothing out of the ordinary- if you can call any of this ordinary...

He gazed up to look at the hallway and flickered his flashlight to disorientate one of the animatronics, most likely Bonnie. The next time he flicked it on, the rabbit wasn't there but instead a tall looming figure. A white smile stretched across the face and light red tinted lazy-narrowed eyes.

The young guard nearly dropped the light and stood from his chair. His flashlight flickered dark, by the time he hit it a few times the bulb flashed and turned back on- the man was gone.

Jeremy shook his head and pushed his small set of glasses up his nose, he narrowed his eyes and made his way over to the vents. "Mike, I'll be right back. Can you-" he glanced back to see the guard sleeping in the chair.

"So, help me..." Jeremy muttered and rolled his eyes. It seemed like the other guard did nothing but sleep, shout or drink when he was working.

He put the mask on Mike in case one of the animatronics got into the office, probably not the greatest idea. But despite him being annoying, he didn't want him to be killed by any of them or anything tragic.

Making his way through the vent, flashlight in hand he glanced around and stood as he crawled out and brushed himself off. Holding the light down the hall, the shadows moved away from the light and casted away and into corners.

Jeremy gazed around as he walked forward. Maybe he should've just checked the cameras. It would've been safer. He smacked his head with his palm.

"Stupid! Stupid! I always mess things up..." He muttered to himself and was about to turn only to see a wall behind him.

"B-but." How long had he been walking around? Did he get lost? He sure didn't remember this place in the restaurant. Maybe it was just because he couldn't see or the cameras never showed this room, but it was just... Strange.

He shined the light on a metal table in the middle of the room, and on the two walls beside him were rows of hangers, some had -presumably the animatronics suits.

He switched it over to the other side of the room, another suit. Yet this one wasn't on a hanger peg. It slumped over, arms hanging limply at its side and drooped on the ground. Wires were coming from various holes of the suit. From its arms, ears and black eye sockets.

The entire exterior itself was much like the main mascot, Freddy. The only difference was that the color of he bear's fur was gold, along with the tint of red in spots.

Jeremy walked towards it and took a deep breath as he knelt down in front of it, shining the flashlight into the eye sockets and squinted to see inside. Keeping the flashlight on its face, he looked over at the remaining bear's arm that was clutching something in its fist.

He reached over slowly to the golden bear's hand and tried grabbing whatever was in his hand. The animatronics fist refused to even loosen the grip.

Jeremy sighed, he held the flashlight on his shoulder and head, using both hands to pull at the animatronic's.

At a sickening snapping sound, the hand flipped open. In the palm lay a golden security badge and a rusty and bloody knife.

Seeing the blood on the blade made him feel light headed and queasy. He could feel his heart pound in his chest and breathed heavily, dropping the flashlight as the hand let go of the two items and snatched his wrist.

"S-save t-t-them." The hoarse voice breathed out. In the darkness of the eye of the suit, a white pin point of light flickered to Jeremy who was frozen to the spot, wide eyes and heart beating quickly.

He stared at the animatronic, his gaze switching between it and the two items on the floor. He flashed his hand out to grab the knife... It was useless as a foot shot from he shadows and stomped on his hand.

He couldn't even see who it was, the golden bear in front of him already trapped him in a cage of fear and this sudden newcomer frightened him even more.

Jeremy watched as the mascot's pupils of white darted up to someone behind him. He could feel the person standing there, they were practically breathing on his neck.

"Help them!" The bear spoke a bit louder and strained. He gripped Jeremy's wrist tighter, nearly crushing it.

The young man was shaking and felt a slow and heavy hand grab his shoulder. A low voice purred in his ear. "...you can't..."

...

Mike shifted in his chair, still in the office. He stirred from his hour or so long nap and reached up to run his eye only to find that something was in front of his face.

He grunted and yanked off the Fazbear mask and examined it, turning it in his hand as he gazed around the room. Jeremy wasn't here... Weird.

'Probably left when the shift ended." Mike thought to himself and rolled his chair over to the desk, his heart stopped when he saw the clock.

5 am? The shift wasn't over yet!

'Jeremy isn't the one that would leave his shift early... If that's true then where is that kid?!'

He gulped and grabbed the monitor off of the desk and held it with tired and slight shaking hands. Scrolling through the cameras, he found that none of the animatronics could be found.

Not good. Not good at all.

Mike breathed heavily and tapped quickly to look through, searching for anyone. Anything! Any movement to hint at any animatronic or person.

Nothing though.

Mike put the monitor down and held his hands to his face, he rubbed his head. He could deal with the constant attack of the robots but when someone is supposedly dead by one of them it scared.

When he looked up, glaring at the monitor, he nearly fell out of his chair.

Bold words appeared in a square just below the office camera.

BASEMENT

A basement camera? Since when did the restaurant have that?

Most likely for storage or something... But why hadn't he seen it before?

He reached over and tapped the screen. Only to reveal static and the words AUDIO ONLY.

Shuffling could be heard and the occasional clang of objects hitting the ground. Normally, he would've thought it was a clumsy animatronic like Chica bounding around, a voice that spoke smoothly- yet was the merciless and cold tone, told him otherwise.

"You made a bad mistake to work here, pal. What's your name?" The voice questioned and a loud thump could be heard from the room.

Silence

"Well?" It got louder and aggressive. When there was more silence, it was broken by the scraping of metal and a sickening crack was audible from the camera.

The other in the room cried out. "J-Jeremy. I'm Jeremy..."

The voice froze Mike to his seat for a moment, the innocent and pained voice was recognized as the other guard. In a moment he was up and out of his chair, racing down the hall to find the stairs.

...

Jeremy held his arm with his free handy he stared up at the tall looming figure in front of him. Just to see two blank eyes and a gleaming smile stretched was stretched across their face.

"Well, dear Jeremy..." The person bent down on their knees so they were eye level. "You seem like a nice young man. I wish we could've met under different circumstances."

Jeremy simple looked at him, wide-eyed. 'That voice...' He thought to himself. He finally spoke up. "Phone guy?"

That earned a burst of laughter from the man in front of him. Cackling that bounced off the walls and most certainly spooked Jeremy. Who now tried to shrink back. "Kid, you are an observant one... You've got that right. Did my messages help you live another day? It would seem so, up until now of course." The man stood and turned around. "And please, calling me Phone Guy will wear out at some point. My friends used to call me PG... But you're not my friend." He turned back with a grim expression.

Jeremy flinched, and tried backing away only to push himself further against the wall.

"So, you can call me Vincent... And we're going to be more than friends, we'll be best friends, you and I."

The younger man sitting on the ground stuttered and stared up at him. "W-what are you going to do?"

Vincent simply laughed, just the sound of it was cold and chilling to the bone. He walked towards Jeremy, picking up some sort of sharp object off a metal table and smirked. "Just keep quiet and maybe I won't kill you yet..."

In the next moment, terrified and pained screams echoed through the restaurant.

...

Mike ran through the halls, not even having a guess where he was going, he constantly barged into doors. Only for the rooms to be closets or bathrooms. The further he got and couldn't find stairs, the more frustrated and panicky he got.

It didn't help as Jeremy's screams sounded down the hallway, it may have made him worried even more but at least he had an idea of where the sound was coming from.

Before he moved forward he flickered his flashlight down the hall, the animatronics were nowhere to be seen yet it was just a precaution. He wouldn't have wanted to died, then he couldn't get Jeremy out if whatever mess the young man was in.

Finally making it to one of the few unopened doors, he attempted to just walk in and find him, instead, the door wouldn't budge.

Mike placed his ear on he door. Nothing could be heard at first but then there was a cry of pain from the room.

Trying his luck of trying to open it a few times. He paused and backed up. "Don't worry Jeremy..." He charged at the door which had suddenly swung open right as he was about to crash into it and promptly toppled down the stairs.

"So this must be the basement..." The man muttered and glanced around, his flashlight was shining on a huddled figure against a wall. "Jeremy?" He grunted and stood slowly.

The other night guard turned his head towards him, tears streaming down his face. "M-Mike... Leave, n-now." The young man eyes were wide with fear and he was cradling his arm.

"What? I'm not going to leave you down in this place... Hell, Jeremy. This is why we never go outside the office."

The younger wasn't paying any more attention as his gaze fixed on a figure towering over Mike behind the guard.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Mike grabbed his shoulders then glanced back behind him, following his gaze. He felt his blood run cold as the merciless smile was in front if his face.

"You shouldn't have come here..." There was suddenly something sharp, a knife or something against his neck. "I'd recommend you head off now. I'm not done talking to Jeremy."

There was no way words could've been spoken by Mike. He was too shocked and still registering everything that was happening. It didn't help as a red blur shot past him, screeching as it took down the smiling man.

Heavy hands grabbed his shoulders and began pulling him away from the scene.

Mike froze as he was being taken back up the stairs, without Jeremy. He started thrashing around and turned his head to see who had grabbed him.

The animatronics... They didn't look like they were going to kill him. The black voided eyes were absent, instead the mascot that was holding him back stared sadly down to the stairs.

Vincent held the knife in his had tighter and had the animatronic fox a swipe across the face. Making him reel back and clutch his head.

His smile never fading he held the knife threateningly and made his way over to a wall, grabbing Jeremy by the collar and dragging him away from all the others.

The fox animatronic glared at him with hateful eyes before bounding up the stairs to get to the others an the struggling night guard as the door slammed shut.

Vincent stood there and let go of Jeremy, his smile grew wider and turned around to leave the guard on the ground, laughing as he strolled away.


End file.
